


More This Time

by Weekesandwentz



Category: Brallon - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, Dallon Weekes - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, I write sins, M/M, One Shot, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, brallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weekesandwentz/pseuds/Weekesandwentz
Summary: It was during I Write Sins Not Tragedies, that Brendon closed the gap between him and Dallon. And to the crowd it looked like a perfectly normal act, but to them it meant so much more.





	More This Time

**Author's Note:**

> The start is a lil bit poop but it gets better so please don't give up on it too quickly my friends... enjoy <3

Every single concert Brendon and Dallon interact, and especially throughout the most popular song - I Write Sins Not Tragedies. It was the same reaction every time. The crowd screaming and laughing, shouting 'KISS' or usually 'BRALLON' which was their popular ship name. Brendon and Dallon get a laugh out of it too, by grabbing eachother and singing mouth to mouth. But what the crowd didn't know was that this time, something real was shared between the two. Something only both witnessed face to face. 

Brendon was leaning into Dallon with a hand caressing the back of his head. Dallon held a possessive hand across Brendon's cheek - the one facing the crowd. Both were leaning into the mic, sharing the same hot breath whilst belting out the chorus. This was the usual on stage bromance for the two. Well it was until Brendon looked up, staring deep into Dallon's eyes, with a mixture of lust and want. Dallon wasn't sure what to do, but he didn't need to think long because just before Brendon turned away, he wiped his wet tongue across Dallon's bottom lip, followed by a small smirk. This left Dallon stunned, but he had to remember to play it cool because this was infront of thousands of people who just thought they were singing. So Dallon carried on the rest of the song and a couple more after that like normal. But deep down Dallon was a mixture of excited and nervous, as he would be facing Brendon backstage any minute now. 

As the show concluded, and Brendon thanked all the fans for coming, it was time to go back to the tour bus and to go out for the evening. What was going to happen? Were the two going to act like normal? That's all that Dallon could think of when suddenly a firm hand slapped his right shoulder, and he turned to look down at the little sweaty man smiling up at him. 

"Sick show am I right? Definitely going down as one of my favourites." Brendon exclaimed, making obvious eye contact with Dallon, who smiled shyly, catching on to his hint. 

"I mean it was pretty good, but what made it so special?" Kenny asked from behind. 

"I don't know exactly. I just felt like something worked out tonight and I just can't put my finger on it..." Brendon pretended to be thinking, when in actual fact had his back to Kenny facing Dallon, and smiling widely. 

"Huh thats weird. Anyways who's up for some shots tonight am I righttttttt." Kenny laughed, signalling to everyone around. Lots of people nodded and cheered in agreement, but Dallon just couldn't stop replaying what happened as they all walked back to the tour bus. 

The bus took them back to the hotel they would be staying in tonight so everyone could get changed. They all agreed on meeting at the lobby for half past 11, and made a pact that if you weren't there at half 11 then everyone would leave without you. With conformational nods, and murmurs of "see you later's", everyone headed to their separate rooms to change. 

Dallon followed Brendon and a couple of the tour managers down a long corridor. Once both managers had gone into their rooms, Brendon and Dallon were left walking alone. 

"Bre-" Dallon started. But was cut off immediately by Brendon who stopped walking and faced him.

"Look I know. I stepped too far. But isn't that just our joke? Well that's the impression I got anyways." 

"I wasn't going to say that Bren, what I was going to say was are you sure about this?" 

"What's 'this'? There is no this." Brendon said confusedly.

"Oh yeah, that's what I meant. Of course not." Dallon stammered. Taken aback by Brendon's comment. 

"Wait Dal-" But Brendon couldn't finish his sentence because Dallon opened the door to his right and rushed in, closing it quickly behind him. Brendon was left in the silence of the corridor, so he made his way two doors down to his own room. What did he say? Brendon thought Dallon wouldn't be happy with what he did on stage. Surely he didn't feel the same way? No that would be absurd. Dallon loves Breezy too much. All these thoughts were making Brendon tired and he still had the whole night ahead of him yet, so he shouldn't exhaust himself out over this.

Dallon had gotten into fresh pyjamas, grabbed his laptop, and started watching Back To the Future when he heard a light knock on the door. He had decided not to go out with the others tonight, especially after the embarrassing conversation he had just shared with Brendon 30 minutes before. He was just going to say he was tired. Dallon got up from his bed and opened the door. It was Brendon. He went to speak but noticed Dallon's outfit and looked up at him questioningly. 

"Wait Dallon why are you in pyjamas? Everyone is probably already downstairs." Brendon asked. 

"Erm I've decided I won't be going tonight actually. Too tired, and haven't had proper sleep in weeks. You go have fun though, I will see you in the morning ready for another big day." Dallon rambled, then he half smiled and started slowly closing the door. But Brendon put his foot out to stop it closing completely and stared up at the man in front of him. 

"Dal don't be silly, you have to come, it will be boring otherwise." 

"No it won't. I am no fun at all, what are you on about." Brendon raised his eyebrows at this comment.

"I, Brendon Urie, can very easily say that you are one of the greatest people to ever hang out with in history. So shut up and get some shoes on." This made Dallon blush a little, and Brendon noticed. 

"Look Dallon I know what happened earlier has confused things but it doesn't matter, we can just go enjoy a night out and talk about it tomorrow." Brendon suggested. But that didn't change Dallon's answer at all. It was still a no.

"Brendon you are going to be late, go and meet the others before they leave." Dallon attempted to nudge Brendon out of the doorway but failed. For a small guy, he was pretty strong. Brendon instead pushed his way further into the room, managing to close the door behind him. 

"What are you doing? You are going to be late. Go and enjoy the night you deserve." Dallon started to get annoyed. 

"If you think for one minute I'm just going to walk out of this room and enjoy a night out without you, then stop thinking." Brendon stated, whilst taking his shoes off. Dallon was shocked. Brendon was willing to give up his evening for him? His mind was swirling. 

"Yeah that's right, I can do what I want." Brendon smiled like a cocky teenager whilst he removed his jacket and jeans, leaving him in boxers and a shirt. "So what we watchin Dallyboy." He joked.

Dallon who was totally confused and speechless just stared at Brendon, who smiled back at him. 

"Brendon are you 100% sure this is your final idea? Like it's pretty dumb." 

"Im 110% sure, and of course it's dumb, I am Brendon Urie king of making dumb choices." he scoffed. 

This made Dallon relax a little. He still had no idea what to do as he and Brendon had watched BTTF only last week. So he sat on the bed which Brendon had already chosen the right side, and turned on the tv. 

"Well what do you want to watch then. Seeing as you are sacrificing your night for me." 

"Why don't we talk? About earlier of course." 

Dallon had been dreading this. He was so confused as to his own feelings, let alone to try and understand Brendons. 

"If I am completely honest I don't know what I feel or what's going on. Nothing feels right to me anymore." Dallon explained, his eyebrows furrowed, expression suddenly serious. 

"Look I agree. But one thing I know for certain is that whatever we have, I feel it. And I've felt it ever since the first show years ago." Brendon admitted, it was now his turn to be serious. He was fiddling with the bed sheets as he didn't know what else to do. Looking at Dallon was daring as he wasn't sure as to what his reaction was going to be. What he definitely didn't expect was two large firm hands cupping either side of his face, and Dallon's fringe tickling his forehead. Both boys looked each other in the eyes. There were no words. There didn't need to be. Just staring alone made some kind of sense to whatever they had. Dallon didn't know what made him do it, he just felt the sudden urge to feel Brendon's skin against his fingertips again. Just like during concerts, but this time with less sweat and no crowd watching them. It felt intimate. It felt right. Sharing a moment without thousands of fans screaming them on. And this was all of their own choice. And it made both feel extremely happy. 

"Dallon." Brendon whispered. Foreheads still touching.

"What." Dallon whispered back.

"I know this is a bad situation we are in. And will result in both of us feeling bad afterwards. But can I kiss you. Like properly this time. No screaming fans. No song. Just us?" 

"I've never wanted anything more." Dallon smiled.

And being satisfied with the reply, Brendon closed the gap between the two, lips quickly colliding, for the most passionate kiss Dallon had ever received in his life. And it was at this point they knew, that whatever happened after today, at least they had each other. 

Even if the poor bride's grooms were both whores...


End file.
